


Isn't It Fantastic

by Derin



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Fantastic Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derin/pseuds/Derin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for each human Animorphs inspired by the titles (although not personalities) of the Fantastic Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Fantastic

Invisible Woman

People see Rachel first, second and third. They see me fourth.

Not that I mind, really. I don't think looks and stuff are all that important. The people who matter are the ones who see past all that. But... it does get tiring when people don't see past all that. Cassie's nice, Cassie's accommodating, Cassie doesn't cause any trouble; she's no problem so pay her no mind. And then when I do stand up, I'm a problem. A barrier. I'm the one who makes things difficult by daring to need my friend, or by refusing to do something horribly immoral; because if my default state is invisible then anything I want, any demand to be seen, is by definition too much.

I just wish there was some level between “not noticeable” and “inconvenient barrier”.

  
  


Mister Fantastic

They always had high hopes for me. Jake, the little brother of the basketball champion, all ready to follow in his footsteps. Jake, the dutiful son. Jake, the Fearless Leader.

I wake up shaking under the blankets but I can't scream, not with a Controller down the hall. I give the order to kill but I can't let the pain of it show, can't crack. I can have an off day or two at school but I can't tell Terry and Juan to go to hell, that there's more important hings than basketball, because I can't be suspicious. I'm the basketballer, the dutiful son, the Fearless Leader. Twist, bend, stretch. Never break.

Leaders aren't allowed to break.

  
  


The Thing

Sometimes I can't believe it doesn't show, you know? The thing inside me. Sometimes I wonder how the makeup doesn't crack and reveal a monster. Why people don't run screaming from the mall or the classroom.

Assertiveness, they used to call it. It's good to stand up for yourself. To protect others. To let people know you won't be walked over. Well, I took that to heart and grew my skin thicker and my spines longer and never mind walking over me, I don't know if anybody can touch me without getting hurt.

I used to think that strength was a good thing.

  
  


Human Torch

The power of humans has never been in their use of force, it's been in their control of it. Control masked with chaos, perhaps; a clever word or two to decorate the bright, clear line from A to B, a few tears and apologies to help us forget the nature of what we actually do. But that's just perspective. Whether we laugh or cry doesn't change what happens, doesn't change the fact that sometimes people have to be removed, bonds have to be severed, truth has to be spoken.

But if these things have to happen, we might as well laugh and dance in the glow of a burning world, right?

Flame on.


End file.
